Missing Keys
by The Night Owl is Addicted
Summary: For the tenth time in the past thirty minutes, Taiga made an attempt in groping Riku. For the tenth time, Riku had to stop, turn around and give him a glare. “For the last time, Kamiya, stop that or else I can't find my keys and we won't be able to go."


Pairing: Kaitani Riku x Kamiya Taiga (manga-verse)

Prompt: Missing keys

Gelly: Why write this? For one, there's a serious lack of love for the minor character known as Kamiya Taiga. (Yes, he's the dude from the team, Misaki Wolves, that Seibu beat, 82-17) Two, they're my newest crack OTP and since there's no fic about them, I needed to make one myself.

Warning: Fluff? Cheesyness? I don't know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

---

Riku jerked as he felt something touch his behind.

For the tenth time in the past thirty minutes, Taiga made an attempt in groping Riku. And for the tenth time, Riku had to stop, turn around and give the wolf boy a good 'ol glare. "Tch. For the last time, Kamiya, stop doing that. We need to find my house keys or else we won't be able to go outside," Riku reprimanded from where he was kneeling on the floor.

A soft thump was made as Taiga sat on the carpet. "Aww, but Riku-chan, we've been looking for _hours_ and we still can't find those keys of yours."

"No. _I've_ been looking for _thirty minutes_ while you've been trailing behind me, trying to make a pass every chance you get." Riku smirked before lifting up a chair to see under it. "Maybe if you helped we'd be able to find it more quickly and then we can finally go that sports shop that _you_ wanted to check out."

Taiga mirrored Riku's expression, although his did come out a tad more perverted. "Hey, it's not my fault that your ass was wriggling right in front of me. You were trying to tempt me, weren't you? Admit it!"

Instead of giving a reply, Riku opted for rolling his eyes and ignoring the other boy. He stood up and headed towards the trophy shelves, fully aware that Taiga was following him with his eyes.

A soft rustle later indicated that the Misaki Wolve's captain had stood up. Within seconds, Riku felt a heavy weight drape over him.

It was hard not to get distracted by the other's presence. Riku had to keep track of where those long arms were placed on his own person, occasionally having to bat away hands that were touching inappropriate places, and he couldn't help trying to match his own breathing along with the rhythmic rising and falling of Taiga's chest (which were pressed pretty close to Riku's back). While it was rather off-putting, he allowed the other boy to stay positioned over him. No one was getting hurt by the action so all was fine, he decided.

Not long after, they became used to their positions. Every time Riku needed to move forward, Taiga would walk along with him, still draped over the smaller boy. It also seemed that he was actually helping this time. Every now and then, Taiga would lift an object to look inside or under it.

An indeterminate time had passed since they began searching for the elusive keys- lifting huge chairs, tables, cabinets, a grandfather clock, an upright piano, the TV and audio set, and lamps (just why did Riku's parents decide to have these kind of bulky, heavy furniture?!).

"Hey, Riku-chan, are you sure that those damned keys are in the living room?" Taiga asked as he sat, dragging Riku along with him on the couch. The captain was beginning to feel miffed about the whole situation. Seibu's runningback, however, kept calm, though he would admit that he was beginning to feel tired.

"Yes, I'm sure," he sighed, rearranging his position on the couch so that he was comfortably resting his head on Taiga's arm. He closed his eyes. "I already had them while I was waiting here."

"And?" Taiga was playing with Riku's hair, nuzzling his face on it like how a puppy would with its master.

"And, when I heard the doorbell, I placed it somewhere on the table, I think." Riku said, blindly pointing towards the table that was about a foot away from them. Taiga's actions were quite relaxing, he thought. "I already searched the tabletop, though."

Taiga, hearing what Riku just said, idly scanned the table. He was about to go back sniffing Riku's hair (it smelled like nice shampoo) when something caught his eye. "…Riku-chan, those keys, do they have a parrot keychain?"

That made Riku sit up straight. He quickly faced Taiga with a somewhat confused and surprised expression. "…Yeah. A parrot wearing a cowboy hat. My mom got it for me when I joined the team…"

Grinning widely, Taiga pointed at a vase. Hanging on one of the many flowers was, indeed, Riku's house keys. "Found it!" Taiga proudly declared.

Riku quickly retrieved the item. Mentally, he was chiding himself for not seeing it earlier. That was pathetic, he kept thinking over and over. How could he have missed that?! He guessed that that just proved how you usually miss what's right under your nose. He gave a heavy sigh as he made his way back to the chair.

As soon as he was sitting again, Taiga's arm immediately wound its way back on Riku's shoulders. "Do I get a prize~?" he whispered on the other boy's ear.

"Yeah, a trip to the sports store," Riku deadpanned, making the other boy pout and slump back on the chair.

When Taiga showed no indication of standing up any time soon, Riku turned to find out that it was because he was peacefully resting. "…Or we could just stay here," He whispered with a fond smile, resting his own head on the other boy's chest.

"…Heh, it wasn't _that_ tiring," Riku yawned before he, too, fell asleep. The trip can wait for another day.

---

Gelly: I still think we need more RikuxTaiga. And I hope I did fine with the ending.


End file.
